A distancia
by miss all sunday
Summary: Mi primer fic de esta serie, es un RayxMariha y MaxxEmily. Dedicado a mi amiga CieloCriss


Después de todo lo ocurrido, el campeonato, las riñas, las confusiones y reflexiones, Max había llegado nuevamente a Japón. Había perdido su oportunidad de ganar al enfrentarse a Tyson, pero lo que había conseguido a cambio le daba más fuerzas para competir el siguiente año y ganar. Sin embargo, al partir de los Estados Unidos, un hecho de simpleza increíble le había dejado una extraña sensación, de esas en la que te dicen algo a medias, al principio, no le dio una principal importancia, hasta darse cuenta de que, cuando no pensaba, en sus peleas, amigos o planes, ese recuerdo no tan lejano volvía repetidas veces de forma inconsciente y, hasta en sueños en algunas ocasiones.

Ver su cara seria y reflexiva era común y mucho menos que esta se mantuviera durante tiempo prolongado. Max estaba consciente de ello y buscó refugio en la azotea del centro de entrenamiento para analizar los últimos hechos desde el campeonato mundial hasta ese día y, tal vez, encontrar la manera de aliviar la ansiedad que le provocaba ese hecho ocurrido hace un par de meses en los Estados Unidos.

-Hola Max.

-¡Ray! ¿¡Qué haces aquí?

-Tenía ganas de dar un paseo y planeaba pasar a verte. Tu papá me dijo que habías salido y supuse que estarìas aquì.

Ray tenía una amplia sonrisa, llevaba en una mano un paquete que expedía un agradable olor a pan dulce y en la otra una botella de agua.

-En realidad, estoy necesitado de una conversación. Ray...quédate y charla conmigo un momento.

-Claro, soy todos oídos.

Aunque conversar con Max era lo que pretendía, Ray pudo notar el rostro del rubio algo distante y un pequeño aire de tristeza muy poco común en él. Hablarìa con su amigo el mayor tiempo posible para averiguar el motivo de ese extraño estado de animo.

-Ray...¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? --

-Si... no hay problema.

-Esto...pues...

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué sentiste la primera vez que Mariha te besó?

El agua que Ray consumía en ese momento fue a pasar por "el camino viejo" de la garganta, y empezó a toser por el atraganto provocado por la pregunta y el lìquido que tragaba.

-¡Oh Ray lo siento, eso fue demasiado personal!.-Decía el chico dando frenéticas palmadas a la espalda de su ....Tranquilo cof...Max, es que cof, nadie me había preguntado algo así cof...

Una vez recuperado del impacto de la pregunta, Ray volvió a su serenidad acostumbrada salvo el color rojo que había en sus mejillas debido a las cosas que tendría que responder.

-Antes que nada Max, ¿Cómo sabes que Mariha y yo...pues ¬¬

-En realidad...no lo sabía, lo que dije fue una suposición mía jeje es que me pareció una situación muy obvia nn

-Oh ya veo... -- Pues tienes razon, nuestro primer beso...fue hace mucho tiempo .-En el momento en que esos recuerdos tan dulces y placenteros llegaron a la cabeza de Ray, su rostro, se sonrojò de forma màs intensa, y una sonrisa se dibujaba poco a poco hasta su totalidad, mostrando sus blancos dientes y grandes colmillos.

-Eso fue...en el día de nuestra victoria en el campeonato asiático, era de noche y los White Tigers volverían a nuestro pueblo al día siguiente...

-Flash back-

El Sr. Dickenson había preparado una cena con los dos equipos, los White Tigers y los Bladebreakers para festejar por la reconciliación de Ray con su antiguo equipo y la victoria lograda.

Todo era bromas, chistes de doble sentido por parte de Tyson y competencias de comida entre este y Gary (guerra de titanes ¬¬)

Entre risas, actuaciones vergonzosas y uno que otro enfado por parte de Kai, Ray le dirigía miradas tímidas a Mariha, miradas que esta correspondía con una sonrisa y un tono rosa en sus blancas mejillas.

Tyson había retado a Gary a que no podía tomar màs jugo de frutas que él en menos tiempo y, obviamente el grandulòn de los White Tigers amaba los retos y sobre todas las cosas, el jugo de fruta.

-¡Traga Tyson traga! ¡Traga Tyson traga!-Max le daba porras a su amigo de la misma forma que hacía en las beybatallas.

-No deberías excederte Tyson, puedes enfermar.-Decía el Jefe mientras le pasaba al chico el doceavo vaso de jugo.

-Esto es un juego ridículo que no produce nada útil y que me está dando náuseas ¬¬. -Murmuraba Kai desde su silla mirando con el rostro azul del asco a los dos competidores.

-¡Vamos Gary, hasta el fondo amigo! ¡hasta el fondo!-Gritaba Lee igual de emocionado.

-¡Bebe hasta que revientes tú eres el mejor!-Decía Kevin mientras ayudaba a Gary a pasarse los vasos con jugo.

-Hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto desde esos festivales en el pueblo.-Le murmuraba Ray a Mariha.

-Siento que regreso a los buenos tiempos Ray...me siento muy feliz.

-Yo también...-Aprovechando la distracción de los presentes, Ray desliza su mano por debajo de la mesa para alcanzar la muñeca de Mariha, haciendo que esta lo mirada entre sorprendida y contenta.

-Bajemos un momento al jardín...tengo ganas de hablar contigo.-Le habló a la chica en voz baja para que sólo ella lo escuchara.

-Sí...claro.

Una vez en el jardín, se aseguraron de estar completamente solos, al saber de esto, los nervios y la felicidad de ambos afloró lentamente.

Ray sentía que el corazón le partiría el pecho por los fuertes latidos, sus manos temblaban al igual que sus labios, había un inmenso nudo en su garganta y su cara era como un faro rojo que iluminaba la noche.

-_Diablos, la llevé aquí para hablar, pero siento que mi lengua está siendo comida por los ratones_ 00

-_Este es el momento que deseé desde hace tanto...pero no puedo mover ni un músculo, ni en mis primeros campeonatos me habìa sentido tan ansiosa_ --

-Mariha ...yo...-Con mucho esfuerzo y coraje, Ray logró articular un par de palabras.-Estoy muy feliz de que todo este asunto se haya arreglado y seamos amigos de nuevo.

-Lo mismo digo, siento un gran alivio de que toda esa rabia se haya ido y pueda seguir pensando en ti sin sentirme triste o molesta.

-¿Acaso pensabas en mí? 00

-Todo el tiempo, desde un principio-Luego de esas sinceras palabras ella avanza lentamente hacia él con el rostro al frente y lleno de color.

-Ray...-Lentamente se inclina hacia èl, lo abraza firmemente y acuesta el rostro en su pecho.-Te extrañè mucho...

-Y tambièn yo a tì...-Respondiò el abrazo inmediatamente después, hundìa gustoso su rostro en el cabello de la chica, respirando su aroma.

-Hueles a flores...-Sin resistir la tentación, Ray soltò con una mano, la cinta que sontenìa el mar de cabellos de Mariha. Pasaron unos cinco minutos que parecieron eternos, donde el chico jugueteaba con el cabello de Mariha y tìmidamente daba pequeños besos en su cuello.

-Yo también...seguía pensando en ti...todo el tiempo, desde un principio.

Mariha no hablò, sòlo extendió sus manos hacia el rostro de Ray, le acariciò lentamente el rostro enrojecido y sonriente. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al tacto de las suaves manos de la muchacha.

-Yo tambièn quiero que te sueltes el cabello...

Ray entreabriò los ojos, guiò la mano de Mariha hasta la cinta de su larga cola de caballo. Lentamente, la blanca cinta cayó, dejando al descubierto una muy larga, espesa y negra melena, que Mariha acariciaba encantada.

-Eres...muy hermoso Ray...

El viento comenzò a soplar contra la espalda de Ray, como consecuencia, sus largos cabellos oscuros cubriò el rostro de ambos como una suave cortina, dándoles un poco màs de intimidad.

Inmediatamente después, Mariha pasò sus delgados brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ray haciendo que este se estremeciera de emoción.

Ray levantó el rostro de Mariha con una mano y la otra la entrelazaba en los finos dedos de la mano de la chica.

-Mariha...wo ai ni...-Susurrò teniendo ambos labios a milímetros de distancia.

-Wo ai ni Ray...

Estas palabras movieron el piso del chico, era tan perfecto que no pareciera posible, como si se tratase de una escena de película o de un libro. La distancia entre bocas terminó en segundos, un beso tierno y profundo, parecido al de un par de niños ...realmente tierno y que se intensificó con los minutos, igual que las palabras y caricias reprimidas por los malos entendidos, la distancia y el tiempo.

-Cuando todo esto termine, regresaré a casa, con todo lo que he aprendido durante este perìodo de tiempo, lo prometo

-Lo sé. Los muchachos y yo te estaremos esperando. Te prometo que mejoraremos y podremos ganar el siguiente campeonato mundial.

-Eso serìa perfecto Mariha. Espero volver a casa con ansias.

-Fin de Flash back-

-Nunca me sentí tan nervioso y feliz a la vez, confieso que fue euforia mezclado con ansiedad y deseo, como si todo lo demás no existiera...fue increíble Max --

-Oh, entonces fue por eso que tenìas el cabello suelto y despeinado cuando entraste a nuestra habitación de hotel .

-Si

La sonrisa llena de felicidad de Ray era sorprendente para Max que, a sabiendas de los sentimientos de Ray hacia su amiga de la infancia, nunca lo había visto con ese semblante tan jovial y alegre, en fin, el rostro de una persona enamorada.

-Ya veo...entonces, desde un principio tu ya sabías que querías a Mariha.

-No en realidad, siempre le tuve gran cariño y aprecio desde pequeños, tambèn le tenìa mucha admiración por la rapidez en que captaba las lecciones de Bayblade y en los trabajos domèsticos, era màs hàbil que todos nosotros. Descubrì mis verdaderos sentimientos después de un tiempo de haberme ido de mi pueblo, cuando sentí la necesidad de verla y el deseo de hablarle y tenerla cerca, la distancia me mostrò lo mucho que me gustaba y que quería estar con ella.

-_Ray. Es un chico muy maduro, aún más que Kai_.-Razonó Max ante las palabras de su amigo.

Los dos muchachos hicieron una pausa algo larga para poder ordenar ideas y repasar las cosas ya dichas.

-¿Entonces qué? nn

-¿Eh? 00

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Actúas muy serio y me preguntas sobre Mariha y yo...¿Este asunto es sobre una chica Max? -n

-Es tan claro como la nariz en mi cara --

-Entonces ¿Quién es la afortunada? nn

-Emily --

-00¿Eh?

-No me mires con esos ojos, es enserio ¬¬

-No, no me malentiendas, sólo que no tenía idea de que se tratara de alguien que yo conociera jeje.

Max dio un largo suspiro para prepararse a contar su historia que no le llegaba ni a los talones a la de Ray, no tenía ni abrazos ni confesiones y menos un beso de amor, o al menos no en los labios

-Desde el día en que me fui de los Estados que estaba muy triste de dejar a los All Stars, durante el tiempo que estuve con ellos formé amistades muy fuertes con mi nuevo equipo, sobretodo con Rick.

-Es normal que sientas eso ¿Què màs pasò?

-Me hicieron una fiesta para desearme un buen viaje y que regresara pronto a entrenar con ellos para el campeonato del año entrante.

-Debió ser divertido.

-Si que lo fue, deberían haber visto a Michael, Rick mezclo varias bebidas he hizo que este tuviera la borrachera más grande que haya visto. Eddie se aprovechó de la situación y logró sacarle suficientes secretos, nombres de chicas y hechos humillantes para chantajearlo hasta los ochenta años, fue realmente bueno nn

-Jajajajaja...Me hubiera gustado verlo.

-Es verdad, fue divertido pero...

-¿Pero?

-En la fiesta, Emily se comportó conmigo de una forma diferente...

-¿Que tan diferente?

-Tu sabes que ella suele ser mandona y que su carácter es muy fuerte, pero ese día actuaba de una forma particularmente dulce, hasta cariñosa.

-Es cierto, decir que esa chica tiene un firme carácter es quedarse corto pero, ¿Eso te molesta?

-No realmente. De hecho...me gusto --

-Ya veo por donde va este asunto.

-Desde la primera vez que tuve que convivir con ella, su actitud hacia ciertas cosas como: el trabajo en equipo, la confianza y el apoyo mutuo me chocaban muy fuerte, hasta lleguè a pensar que nunca podría llevarme bien con ella. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabìa que muy en el fondo, era una chica dulce y amable...incluso hasta romántica.

-Entonces supongo que esa nueva actitud de Emily te dejò muy impactado.

-No, espera, eso no es lo que en verdad me sorprendió, la sorpresa fue cuando ella apareció en el aeropuerto, sin previo aviso....para despedirse de mí...

-Flashback-

Yudy, la mamá de Max había ido a comprar un par de revistas para leer en el vuelo, o por lo menos, eso era lo que le había dicho a su hijo, porque el hecho de estar solo sentado en la sala de espera del aeropuerto era muy conveniente para la chica con lentes que se acercaba a él.

-Hola Max...

-¡Emily! qué sorpresa, no esperaba verte aquí 00

-Sí, sabía que te sorprenderías al verme nn

Max se quedó paralizado al verla. Ella tenía una amplia sonrisa y su cara estaba sonrojada, se veía muy dulce.

-Viniste ha...despedirte de mí?-Dijo con cierto nerviosismo nunca antes sentido.

-Claro, también vine a desearle a Yudy un buen viaje.

-Oh claro..nn-_Creo que estoy imaginándome cosas al creer que vino sólo por mí._

-Espero verte pronto, recuerda que tenemos un encuentro pendiente tu y yo

-Claro, ten por seguro que no me olvidaré de eso.

-¿De verdad?-Dijo la pelirroja esperanzada.

-Si, está en primer lugar de "lista de cosas por hacer de Max al regresar a los Estados unidos" jaja nn

El rostro de Emily se iluminó como nunca. Se lanzó hacia Max con una sobredosis de alegría poco común en ella, haciendo una subida de sangre hacia las mejillas del rubio.

-Entrenaré mucho, espero con ansias ese día, te estaré esperando Max.-Repentinamente, tan repentino que Max no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, la chica había depositado un dulce y corto beso en la nariz del hijo de Yudy.

-E..E.Emily 00

La sorpresa no le dejó responder el abrazo del principio y ahora ese gesto de cariño tan "anormal" en Emily lo había dejado literalmente noqueado y su rostro teñido del más puro carmesí. Cuando volvió a poner los pies en tierra, vio como la chica estaba a lo lejos, hablando animadamente con su madre que, para fortuna de él, no presenció nada. Al menos, eso esperaba, no querìa escuchar comentarios de lo ocurrido y menos dar explicaciones ya que, simplemente, no tendría còmo darlas.

-"_Vuelo número 453 con destino a Tokio Japón, por favor abordar por la puerta número diez"_

Max miraba por la ventana del avión, la terraza del aeropuerto donde estaba Emily despidiéndose por última vez.

-TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO MAX NO LO OLVIDES, TU Y YO TENDREMOS UNA BEYBATALLA.

-No lo olvidaré ...

-¿Dijiste algo Max?

-¿Eh?...no nada mamá nn

-Fin Del Flash back-

Desde ese momento, no he podido dejar de pensar en Emily y de aquel día en el aeropuerto y esa promesa --

-Entonces, creo que ya descubriste que en realidad te gusta Emily.

-Es lo màs probable, nunca habìa pasado por algo asì antes...es una mezcla de cosas que no te dejan saber què es lo que sientes y què es lo que pasa.

-Asì es amigo, es como estar desorientado ¿cierto? Si ese es el caso, escríbele un correo o algo, tal vez lo està esperando.

-¿Lo crees en verdad? Eso espero Ray, porque lo he intentado, pero siempre termino borrando el mensaje, no se me ocurre nada que decirle.

-No tiene que ser algo muy complicado, puedes preguntarle qué ha hecho, còmo están los chicos y si ha sabido de algunos torneos u otros equipos, no tienes que hablarle directamente sobre lo ocurrido en el aeropuerto.

-Tal vez tengas razón, hoy en la noche le escribiré, quièn sabe, quizá esto sea el inicio de algo y tal vez se me quite esta ansiedad de una vez por todas.

-Así se habla Maxi nn

-Jeje, gracias por hablar de esto conmigo Ray.

-Cualquiera de nosotros lo habría hecho por ti

-Seguramente, pero no sería igual

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Te atreves a preguntar? El Jefe no es muy bueno en estos temas, Tyson es...algo inmaduro para estas cosas, las relación más cercana que tiene a una novia es Hilary y esos dos se la pasan discutiendo por tonterías, y Kai.....bueno....Kai es...

-Es Kai --U...Si tienes razón, era mejor hablar conmigo desde un principio-Ray ya se había hecho una idea de lo que dirían cada uno de sus amigos si supieran que Max gusta de Emily:

Chibi-Keny: 00 --¿? ;; TTTTNoooooo.

Chibi-Tyson: jajajajajaj viejo debes estar loco jajajajaja.......... Muy bien muy bien, ahora en serio ¿qué querías decirme? nn...¿Max?.....en serio amigo....Max , no juegues conmigo....Max........¿Max? 00

Chibi-Kai: ¬¬ ¿Se supone que eso debe importarme?

-Hablando de otra cosa Ray, que es eso que tienes en esa bolsa que huele tan bien, tengo curiosidad ..

-Oh ¿esto?, son pasteles dulces Chinos, Mariha los hizo para mí, me los envió por correo especial nn

Ray sacó uno y se lo ofreció a Max, luego sacó uno para él, lo abrió en dos y respiró profundo el aroma del pastelillo.

-mmmmmm...Este es el mejor aroma que existe, es exquisito 0- Ray estaba hundido en su nube de pasteles dulces. Inmediatamente se lo empezó a comer, su cara mostraba placer y satisfacción. Max al verlo, probó de inmediato el pastel, tenía un relleno de mermelada y su masa era suave y esponjosa.

-ESTO ESTA BUENÍSIMO -0-

-¿VERDAD QUE SÍ? –responde emocionado.-Mariha hace los mejores pastelitos dulces del mundo.

-Jeje, se nota que te quiere mucho nn..._La verdad, es que Ray tiene mucha suerte....ojala que algún día, reciba dulces hechos por una chica especial..._

Màs tarde, en los Estados Unidos, en el centro de entrenamiento de los BDB All Stars...

-Achuuu...

-Salud Emily

-Gracias Rick

-Ese estornudo fue repentino, seguro alguien está pensando en ti.-Dijo Michael.

-No digas tonterías Michael --

En ese momento, la laptop de Emily hace un raro sonido, seguido por una voz electrónica que dice: "Tienes un correo"

FIN


End file.
